metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
MGO Graduation Speeches
'' instruction booklet).]] In Metal Gear Online's Training Room, there were a few players whose soldiers had the "instructor" skill. It took 20 cumulative hours of gameplay, and had to been graduated by someone who had hosted a game in a "Combat Training" room where they then received an email from the Gamemaster, meeting these qualifications for this skill. The hosting instructor could have their guests participate in "Lecture Mode," which was the same as "Integral" mode (though often referred to as "Chill" mode by the North American online community), and/or "Practice Mode," which was played in the same fashion as "Team Deathmatch." Unlike conventionally hosted games in the Free Battle Room, however, the host had the power to kick any player they see fit, and no vote needed to be passed to do so. As such, these players would end up being selected to be graduated from the course upon the completion of all training by the player who acted as the instructor of the players that were graduating from training after they play in the instructor's hosted room for 30 minutes total without leaving in order to be approved, and thus graduated upon the hosting instructor's whim. Otherwise, their clock would reset, and they had to remain in the room for 30 minutes to attain approval for graduation as a set guideline by the Gamemaster. Upon graduation, the instructing player's character would then supply a speech with a wild west tune in the background congratulating the graduating player character(s) for completing the training. There were a total of 16 different speeches depending on which voice and gender the player chose before becoming an instructor in the Training Room board. The speeches were as follows: Male A: '"You've endured some hard training and can now call yourselves true mercenaries. It's been a pleasure and an honor working with each of you. May you all go on to successful careers!" '''Male B: '"Your training is complete! I know it must've been hard, but I'm impressed with how you stuck with it! I want each of you to take what you've learned here, and use it for success! That's all." 'Male C: '"Well done people! You really did it! I hope that what you've learned will stay with you -it's a solid foundation for the battles ahead. I expect great things of you. Good luck!" 'Male D: '"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your graduation. You'll soon be off to battle, so if you're ever unsure of what to do, just remember your training here. it won't fail you. That is all." '''Male E: "This completes your training. You may be soldiers now, but never stop learning. So don't get cocky when you win. Or down when you lose. Best of luck out there!" Male F: '"Alright people, listen up! Training's over! I've taught you everything I know. So now It's up to you to choose what to do next, but I hope you'll do me proud. That's all I've got to say!" '''Male G: '"You've all done... uh... great. You've learned everything you need to be mercenaries... At least I hope so. Keep up the good work, just try not to... er... shoot me in the back if we meet again on the battlefield, OK?" 'Male H: '"All right people, listen up. Your training is complete. You kids didn't screw up too bad, so I'm confident that NONE OF YOU will get in my way on the battlefield. Am I making myself clear? Dismissed." '''Female A: "You've made it through some rigorous training; you're finally about to start your lives as mercenaries. I'm glad we could spend this time together, and I look forward to seeing what you can do out there. Good luck!" 'Female B: '"Alright, that's it for your training. I know we put you through your paces, but you met our expectations in every way. Remember what you learned here, and apply it wisely on the battlefield! OK. Dismissed!" 'Female C: '"Each and every one of you brought you're very best to these training exercises. Thank you for your hard work--- Now, never forget what you've learned here - on the battlefield, it could spell the difference between life and death. I pray we meet again someday." 'Female D: '"That's it for training. You're about to face actual battle, but remember what you've learned here and you should be just fine. Good luck and--- do your best out there!" 'Female E: '"This concludes your training. I sincerely hope you've found it useful, and that you one day look back upon your time as a soldier fondly. Dismissed." 'Female F: '"All right training is over. By now, you ought to have the skills you need as a soldier. Now it's up to you to show me that you can perform on the battlefield! And you better not disappoint me. You got that!?" 'Female G: '"OK, great job, everyone... So uh... Thank you for all your hard work. It's now, um, up to you to hone your own skills on the battlefield. Should we meet again out there, please don't mistake me for the enemy. That's, uh, it." 'Female H: '"OK people, your training is over. I suppose you tried to give it your best - so maybe you're not entirely undeserving of praise. I just wish there was time to teach you more, but I guess you'll just have to make do. That is all." Category:Metal Gear Online Category:Transcripts